SongFic101
by HermioneEmerson
Summary: This is a collection of short songfics that is based on possible outcomes and situations of all characters in Detective Conan. Requests are allowed, rules apply. AU. Newest Chapter: Not yet out.
1. Chapter 1: At least I've got you

SongFic 101

Chapter 1: At least I've got you

Summary: This is a collection of short songfics that is based on possible outcomes and situations in Detective Conan. Might contain OC. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan and the song 《至少还有你》.

Gentle Reminder: This fanfiction is best read while hearing the song. (you tu .be/ hbO9OwRsBR0)-remove the space

* * *

"Shinichi?"

我怕来不及， _(I'm afraid there's not enough time)_

"No, don't go!" Ran ran pass the crowd, ignoring people giving her weird looks, thinking that she must be insane. Not that they would bother about what she was doing then, they were busy escaping to save their dear lives.

我要抱着你， _(I want to embrace you)_

Ran mustered all her strength to catch up with that person. "No doubt. It must be him." She thought to herself as she sprint towards that person, closing up the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around that person and pulled him closer to her.

直到感觉你的皱纹， (Until I feel that your wrinkles)

有了岁月的痕迹， _(shows signs of aging)_

She grabbed that person by the shoulder and made him turn around forcefully. "Shi…Shinichi?" Ran's eyes widen in shock. The face of the man in front of her shows signs weariness. What could have happened in these years to make a person age so quickly?

直到肯定你是真的， _(Until I'm sure that you're real)_

"You are…Shinichi…right? You are Shinichi, right? Answer me, Shinichi!" she panted, refusing to let go of the man while he avoid making any eye contact with her. "Why are you avoiding me all these years? Look at me, I said look at me!" She burst out, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

直到失去力气， _(Until I've lost all my energy)_

"I'm tired of waiting, Shinichi. I don't care where you are going, please, take me with you." Ran pleaded, tears shimmering in her eyes and started to roll down. "Are you crazy? There's a bomb in the building." "I don't mind." Ran replied. "Why?" The man asked. "Because…"

为了你

" _Because of you,"_

我愿意。

" _I'm willing to."_

* * *

如果全世界我也可以放弃

 _（_ _Even if I can give up on the whole world_ _）_

至少还有你 值得我去珍惜

 _（_ _At least I've got you who is worth it for me to cherish_ _）_

而你在这里 就是生命的奇迹

 _（_ _And having you here is a miracle in my life_ _）_

也许全世界我也可以忘记

 _（_ _Perhaps I can forget about the whole world_ _）_

就是不愿意 失去你的消息

 _（_ _But I'm not willing to lose touch with you_ _）_

你掌心的痣 我总记得在那里

 _（_ _The mark on your hand, I can always remember where it is_ _）_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I know people normally ignore this but I'm still going to say what I want to say. This fanfiction requires lots and LOTS of reviews. I need ideas and you can torture me if you like:) Plus, please tell me if there is any grammatical errors as English is not my first language. I really need reviews to improve my stories. I am sorry if I cannot update regularly. Oh wait, one last thing. SERIOUSLY GO LISTEN TO THIS SONG! Until next time, BYE~~~ 3


	2. Chapter 2: Like Summer and Autumn

SongFic 101

Chapter 2: One's like summer, the other like autumn

Summary: This is a collection of short songfics that is based on possible outcomes and situations in Detective Conan. Might contain OC. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan and the song 《一个像夏天一个像秋天》

Gentle Reminder: This fanfiction is best read while hearing the song. (Copy the song title and search in youtube)

* * *

It was about 6.30a.m. Early in the morning, people were waking up, yawning lazily and eating their breakfast leisurely. Only two girls were dashing into the train station, at a speed faster than lighting. "Wait for me, Sonoko!" Ran shouted as she ran after her extremely excited friend. "Faster Ran. You are too slow." Sonoko complained. "Thousands of people will be after this Grand Opening sales. Faster, faster, the early bird gets the worm."

After being dragged on board the train and found her seat, Ran look at Sonoko and smiled. "It's funny how we two, with such different personalities, can become great friends." She thought to herself.

第一次见你看你不太顺眼， _（_ _The first time I see you I really didn't like you_ _）_

谁知道后来关系那么密切， _（_ _We would have guessed that we would be close friends?_ _）_

Ran remembered when she first met Sonoko when she was young, her first impression of Sonoko was that she was a spoilt princess. She didn't know where she get that idea from though. However, one day, Sonoko had stepped up to protect her from being bullied. Before Ran knew it, they had become best friends.

我们一个像夏天，一个像秋天， _（_ _One of us is like summer, the other's like autumn_ _）_

却总能把冬天变成了春天。 _（_ _But we can always turn winter into spring_ _）_

"Sonoko, she is always so cheerful. Although she's crazy, annoying and never seems to stop teasing me, she's also like the sun, shining brightly in my life." Ran glanced sideways to see Sonoko resting her head peacefully on her shoulders.

你拖我离开一场爱的风雪， _（_ _You dragged me out of a stormy relationship_ _）_

我背你逃出一次梦的断裂。 _（_ _I carried you to escape from a broken dream_ _）_

They are each other's saviour. What had happened last year…it was too terrible. Ran had her heart broken and it hurts so much. She wouldn't know what to do if Sonoko wasn't there to support her. As for Sonoko, she had her dream shattered into a million pieces. Thankfully, they were always there for each other.

遇见一个人然后，生命全改变， _（_ _To have your life changed after meeting a person_ _）_

原来不是恋爱才有的情节。 _（_ _Is not a situation that occurs only in romance_ _）_

"Thank you, Sonoko. You have indeed changed my life. Did you know I've learn karate because of you? I want to become stronger so I could protect my family, friends, loved ones, and you."

* * *

如果不是你，我不会相信， _（_ _If not for you, I wouldn't believe_ _）_

朋友比情人跟死心塌地。 _（_ _That friends are more loyal than lovers_ _）_

就算我忙恋爱，把你冷冻结冰， _（_ _Even though I'm busy in love, and ignore you_ _）_

你也不会恨我，只是骂我几句。 _（_ _You won't hate me, only scolding me a little_ _）_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for reading this-I really appreciate it. Umm… So I happen to forget to set rules for requests…err…haha…sorry.

Readers: *Gives death glare*

Rules:

1\. You may give pairings and story situations, and you can even provide the songs you want that story to go with. But remember this is rated TEEN.

2\. Please try your best NOT to ask me to write anything after Clash of Red and Black that is related to the plot. While I do know things like Bourbon's and Subaru's identity, it's hard for me to write without watching. I can try my best if you provide a situation and song. I'm okay with romance or police love stories though.

3\. I might not write for every single requests as I need inspirations to write. I am really sorry about this.

To nanoko857: Do you have any song suggestions to go with that story? I will really appreciate it if you have one.

Last but not least, go listen to this wonderful song on friendship. YOU MUST LISTEN TO THIS.

So until next time. BYE~~~~


	3. Chapter 3: Sing

SongFic 101

Chapter 3: Sing

Summary: This is a collection of short songfics that is based on possible outcomes and situations in Detective Conan. Might contain OC. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan and the song, "Sing"

Gentle Reminder: This fanfiction is best read while hearing the song. (search youtube for CBS Children's choir Sing Carpenters)

Warning: This chapter is utterly ridiculous and have zero logic.

* * *

Okay, right now I'm going to tell you a story, a story of a boy who have mysterious powers. I'll begin with once upon a time, as all best stories do, so once upon a time, there was a school event held on a Saturday night. Why Saturday, you asked. Well, because I like it. And thus, that day, every class in that particular school was required to play their part in the event. These included selling food, creating games, providing services for example. For those in classes 1A to 1G, each class have to come up with a performance for the concert, which starts at 7.30p.m.

You may think that this is a harmless little concert held by cute little children, right? Think again. I'll let you see what happened then. What you are about to witness is a horribly fascinating sight that no scientist can explain up to this date.

Let us go back to the story. The children in 1A put up a skit called "The Boy That Lied To His Girlfriend". Don't look at me like that, I have no idea why their teacher allow them to perform such a skit. Anyway, the next class, class 1B, started walking up on stage and prepare themselves for their item. A girl, with a sweet smile, introduce herself as Yoshida Ayumi and that her class would be performing "Sing" by Carpenters.

Then, the horror starts.

 _La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

 _Sing, sing a song_

The children's angelic voice can be heard throughout the concert hall.

 _Sing out loud, sing out strong_

At least for the first few bars. A loud, sharp and off tune note can be heard when 'strong' is sung.

 _Sing of good things not bad_

 _Sing of happy not sad._

"Who did that awful singing?" "I feel very sad, I don't know why?" The crowd started whispering and murmurings could be heard.

 _Sing, sing a song_

 _Make it simple to last your whole life long_

"I can't take it anymore." One of the audience said. "This is hurting my ears." Most of the audience tried their best to bear with the singing until the song ends, but they couldn't. I bet none of them want the song to 'last their whole life long'.

 _Don't worry that it's not good enough_

 _For anyone else to hear_

 _Just sing, sing a song_

Looks like our dear tone deaf singer had yet to realise his singing skills is not just 'not good enough'. Worst still, that lyrics seemed to give him more confidence to sing even LOUDER. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!" Some of the audience started to run out of the concert hall, while others felt miserable after hearing this song and committed suicide. Another person became mad and started chasing after people with a walking stick. "Quick! Evacuate from the concert hall." A teacher tried to maintain the order so everyone could escape the hall quickly and efficiently.

 _Just sing, SING a song_

Edogawa Conan finished singing the song. He had completely immerse himself in the music and he opened his eyes slowly. "Huh? Where have all the people go?" He was all alone on the stage in this empty hall. He blinked his eyes once, twice, three times and left the stage.

* * *

"I am Masumi Sasaki from the Japan Tokyo News. There was a mass chaos in Teitan Primary School today, and there was also a mass suicide in the concert hall. The police was unwilling to provide any information, but we heard from the testimony of some eye witnesses that this tragic event was caused by a boy in class 1B." Ran switched off the television, sighing. "I wonder what was going on in the police station now."

Meanwhile, in the police station, a young boy with huge glasses was arrested for indirect murder of several people. "We cannot decided what to do with you Conan-kun," Inspector Megure said. "Oh yes, one more thing. You are BANNED from singing."

* * *

 **Author's note**

Don't you ever say I, say I didn't warn you~~~

Yes this is a crack. And a horrible one too xD Well, I did this because firstly, I wanted to laugh at Conan and secondly, this idea can't get out of my head. If you like this, good for you. If you didn't like it, too bad cause more cracks are coming soon. But I have some other normal stories here, please don't go away.

Sadly, school starts next week for me. I will try to update every week if I can. :(

To nanako857 I am really sorry but I just cannot get any songs. I am thinking of ways to write, please bear with me for a while.

Lastly, it took me a while to find a children's choir version of "Sing". Just imagine Conan singing really off tune while listening to the song. So, GO LISTEN TO THIS SONG RIGHT NOW.


	4. Chapter 4: Soundless Voice

SongFic101

Chapter 4:

Summary: This is a collection of short songfics that is based on possible outcomes and situations in Detective Conan. Might contain OC. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan and the song, "Soundless Voice" by Valshe.

Gentle Reminder: This fanfiction is best read while hearing the song.

* * *

"Just as I thought, you are right here." The shadows moved closer and closer to her. A bang broke the silence of the night. "Do you think you can escape from the organisation?" Vodka sneered. After another four shots that leave the helpless woman severely injured, the crows turned and leave the house, vanishing in the dark snowy night.

Kir, no, Hidemi tried to move, however she could not. She knew that the lies will be exposed eventually. She knew that they would find her and kill her. She knew that she was dying. What she truly wants to know was that if her brother was safe. "Is that…Eisuke? No, I must be dreaming."

Eisuke had sneaked out to find her sister based on the limited clues he had about her whereabouts. He heard that her sister's real identity had been found out, and he was having an uneasy feeling since then. He was soon lost in the wilderness. After the sunser, he gave up any hope of finding his sister. He walked aimlessly to find a place to stay for the night. As he approach the bright lights in the desolate area, he saw a woman lying on the snow that was covered in crimson. "Onee-san!"

静寂が街を包む夜に 降り注ぐ白 _(On the night everywhere is silent, snow falls down)_

かざした手のひらに _(I hold up my palm)_

触れた瞬間に溶けてく _(Snow melts as soon as I touch it)_

儚い ヒトカケラ _(A transient piece of life)_

Eisuke held his sister in his arms while blood was flowing down profusely. He tried to stop the bleeding but to no avail. Snow was falling onto his hands and melts in an instance, as fragile as his sister whose life was coming to an end.

オトもなく 積もる _(Snow accumulates without a sound, like light)_

ヒカリを集めて君は笑う _(You smile as you gather them)_

今 どんあ オト？ _(Hey, how do I sound)_

答えたって君はもう何も キコエナイ (Even if I reply, you can't hear anything anymore)

"It's okay." Hidemi smiled at him. Eisuke ignored her as she went on. "Eisuke…promise me. Do not take revenge for me. I…I want you to stay safe. Live happily and forget about all of this. This is the best you can do for me and father."

苦しって言ってくれよ _(Tell me you are in pain)_

寂しって言ってくれよ _(Tell me you are lonely)_

迎えに行く どんあ処へも _(I'll find you, wherever you are)_

Hidemi gasped for air as she endure the pain. "Onee-san! Are you okay? Onee-san tell me!" Eisuke cried. Hidemi used her final strength to grasp her brother's sleeves. "Pro…mise me. Now. Pro.. ...me…" she stammered. Eisuke remain silent and nodded.

逝かないでよ何処へも 置いてかないで _(Please don't leave me alone. Please, I beg you)_

僕らずっと二人で一つだろう？ _(Aren't we sharing one soul?)_

Hidemi let go of her hands and closed her

eyes. "No, don't sleep. Onee-san wake up. Please." Eisuke pleaded. "You promised me that you will stay by my side forever. You promise to take me to many places I have never seen. You can't die."

降り積もる雪と ともに消えてゆく君を _(As snow piles up, you gradually fade away)_

抱きしめることしかできないよ _(I can't do anything but embrace you)_

Heat was slowing fading away from the lifeless body. He hugged her close to keep her warm. She saved his life countless times. What could he do? He could only watch as she die. Her beautiful voice still echoes in his ears. She was a part of him, and she was gone.

* * *

叶うなら もう一度だけ 君の声が聞きたい _(I wish I could hear your voice, just one more time)_

もう一度 ただ一度だけ _(Just once more….just once more….)_

呼んでよ _(Say my name)_

* * *

 **Author's notes**

This is an absolutely beautiful song! Thanks for the suggestion, nanako-san. I am really sorry for the late update, but I have a very important exam next week. I hate to write Hidemi dead, however this song can't get out of my head. This story may be a bit illogical or makes no sense, I don't know. Please review so I can improve.

I may update only once a week. Really sorry and thanks for the support.

Actually, this story reminds me of songs, like "tween dusk and dreams" by kentaro sato. There may be a possibility that I'll write a story on Gin. This snow scene reminds me of the time when he shooting Sherry.

Lastly, GO LISTEN TO THIS SONG.


	5. Chapter 5: Keep Holding On

SongFic101

Chapter 5: Keep Holding On

Summary: This is a collection of short songfics that is based on possible outcomes and situations in Detective Conan. Might contain OC. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan and the song, "Keep Holding On".

Gentle Reminder: This fanfiction is best read while hearing the song, Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne.

Warning: This chapter contains character deaths.

* * *

"How did it end up this way? This isn't right."

Flashback

The brunette slowly lifted her eyelids. She sat upright on her bed and the cold towel on her head fell onto her lap. After a few coughs, she glanced sideways at the night stand. "Medicine?" She frowned. "Guess a doctor came to see me, but I don't remember anything." Her hand reached to touch her forehead. "All I can remember…"

"The Professor was carrying me…"

"Then I think…I think…"

She gasped. Araide sensei is…Vermouth? There was an overwhelming feeling of uneasiness as she trembled. "Wait a second." Turing her head slightly, she saw a peacefully sleeping Hakase. She heaved a sigh of relief. "Baka ne. If I had really been discovered, I wouldn't have had that dream." That dream that was filled with that dense detective. Smiling, she thought. "Hakase even dozed off over there…huh? Something's not right."

She froze. A beautiful drop of red liquid dripped onto the pink carpet. She jumped out of bed and forced herself to run toward the lifeless body. "Hakase!" A person crackled in the darkness. "Drip, drip, drip. Isn't that a wonderful melody, Sherry?" The person dressed in black snickered. "It's the melody of blood."

At that moment, a shadow came and pushed her to the ground.

" **If they found out that you're alive, they will kill you, your family, your friends, and everyone around you."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A bullet flew past her head. "Kudo?" The boy panted and cursed under his breath. He pulled Haibara along and ran behind a wall. "Are you alright? Oi, Haibara." His sapphire blue eyes stared into hers with concern. The girl was unable to reply. Her mind was in complete chaos, her heart was hurting so much that it was killing her. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Finally, she managed to blurt out a "Why".

"What?" the detective asked.

"Why did you come and save me. I am too weak to run now. I am a burden." Seemingly resigned to her fate, Haibara squeezed Conan's hand and continued, "You still have a chance to escape. Go without me. I need you to keep hunting them down for me."

"As if I will!" Conan hissed. "I won't let you die." He took her hand whispered, "When I count to three, we run up the stairs. Now, one…"

"Two…" His hand gripped even more tightly.

"Three!" They ran swiftly up the stairs.

 _You're not alone, together we stand,_

 _I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand._

Gun shots started firing at them. Conan got shot in the shoulder. He grunted as he tried to endure the pain, not letting go of the hand he held on to. "I am not letting you go."

 _When it gets cold, and it feels like the end,_

 _There's no place to go you know I won't give in._

It was just like that time, during the bus hijacking incident. He was the one who pulled her out of the bus. He was the one that saved her every time she needed help or felt insure. During the baseball match, he lent her his glasses to protect her too.

 _You know I won't give in._

"Don't give up Haibara. I know we can make it through together."

 _Keep holding on,_

 _Cause you know we'll make it through,_

 _We'll make it through,_

"Stay strong. Remembered what I've said?"

"Baka." Haibara thought. " How could I forget?" The detective freak once told her not to run from her own destiny.

 _Just stay strong,_

 _Cause you know I'm here for you,_

 _I'm here for you_

Flashback ends

There they were, hiding in a secret room Hakase told them to go to in case of danger. Haibara stared into the blank space while Conan tried to find a way out. "I owe you another one." Haibara tried to say as calmly as possible. Conan turned towards her and place her head on his shoulders. "Cry as much as you want. It's no use holding your tears."

Haibara burst in tears almost immediately. "Onee-san died because of me. Hakase died because of me. And many others too, due to that drug I created. Why did everyone die because of me?"

 _There's nothing you could say,_

 _Nothing you could do_

"It's not your fault. You did not intended that drug to be a poison, and the organisation misused the drug. Hey, more people die because of me. I'm a Shinigami, remember?" Conan comforted the distraught girl. "Plus, I saved you because I still need that cure. Don't you dare die right now." He joked. Haibara hit Conan on his chest. With a determined tone in her voice, she swore, "I will not fall. I will see the downfall of the organisation with me own eyes. I will get revenge for Hakase. Just you wait."

 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth._

 _So keep holding on,_

 _Cause you know I'm here for you_

"No Haibara." Conan replied with a confident grin. "We will do it together."

* * *

"And cut! Well done!" I yawned and stretched my arms. "HEY!" An elderly man started running towards me. "Why did you write me as dead?" I replied lazily, "This is MY fanfiction, I do what I like."

"NO WAY! THE READERS ADORE ME! AND LEARN TO RESPECT THE ELDERLY!" The old man screamed in my ears. Then, he used an awfully sweet voice and asked, "You guys love me right?" "What the hell are you doing breaking the fourth wall?"

"Anyway, as a punishment, you will be testing my newest invention." There is a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Uh no. Gotta run." Then a brunette stopped in front of me. "Not so fast, Hermione-san." She gave me one of her famous death glare. "You made me hold that Holmes freak hand for ONE HOUR. You are dead meat." Conan retorted, "I am not particularly of holding the hand of an evil-eyed yawny girl."

"So who agrees to torture Hermione-san?" Three hands were raised.

And what happens later…let's just say I should not write it here

THE END.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **CoAi fans please don't kill me. You can ignore the last part if you want xD. Sorry if I've scared you there for a second, I don't want Haibara ti die so quickly. I do not have much time to check for grammatic errors this time round, and English is not my first language, so excuse me if I use the wrong grammar/vocabulary/bla bla bla**

 **As I've say, I have way too many tests coming my way. I can't update every week as I promised now.**

 **This story is based on Manga File 423 to 425 and Anime episode 340, the scene where Hakase slept with tomato juice dripping down. I twisted the ending a bit, and actually really killed him.**

 **"Hey should I kill her?" STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!**

 **Well, where was i? Oh. This may turn out illogical, but sorry not sorry, I do not write mysteries. Plus, this scene completely fits the song. Yay!**

 **Lastly my dears, GO LISTEN TO THIS SONG.**


	6. Chapter 6: Thriller

SongFic101

Chapter 6: Thriller

Summary: This is a collection of short songfics that is based on possible outcomes and situations in Detective Conan. Might contain OC. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan and the song, "Thriller" by Micheal Jackson.

Gentle Reminder: This fanfiction is best read while hearing the song.

Warning: This chapter contains OC.

* * *

Gin went into a secret room in their underground Japan headquarters. "You called me, boss?" The man sitting on a black leather office chair spin around and lean his head on his hands. His face was covered with a mask. "I predicted that I would see the news of Qwerty* CEO committing suicide on the front page the next day." The masked man hinted, his voice unrecognisable with a voice changer. "I will not fail Sir." Gin nodded and reached for the door.

Meanwhile, the other organisation members are celebrating Halloween, and the highlight of this event was gossiping about a certain high ranking member. The one who spread the rumours, was of course, no other than our dearest Vermouth. She placed her finger on her mouth, indicating that she was about to begin a new story.

"I have the power to visualise what will happen in the mission tonight." Vermouth sang sweetly. Then, she used various exaggerations to relate the story.

"It was pitch dark at night. A shadow is lurking by and licking his gun. A creepy evil laughter rang when the clock almost struck at twelve. The psycho creeps into a company building with much office. He rest his eyes while listening to classical music."

 _ **It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark,**_

"A sound rang in the office, startling the CEO as he tilt his head towards the door. There is nothing there. BUT. When he turn around, a figure is standing in front of him, shadowing the moonlight."

 _ **Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart,**_

"That creepy man covers his victims' mouth, and with a crazily handsome yet emotionless look in his eyes, he stares and hypnotises his victim."

 _ **You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it**_

 _ **You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,**_

 _ **You're paralyze**_

"The CEO is now helpless, cornered like a prey. He froze under the spell, unable to escape."

 _ **'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike**_

 _ **You know it's thriller, thriller night**_

"There is no way the CEO could escape death now. This monster is going to strike. This monster is none other than Gin." Vermouth giggled. "I'm so looking forward to reading tomorrow's headlines. Don't you?" She swept her hair sideways and crossed her legs, shining a dazzling smile.

"Yes, I'm quite excited myself."

Vermouth raised her head. "Oh my! You've came back?"

"I've heard someone calling my name." Gin replied. "Hopefully those words 'psycho' and 'monster' weren't associated with me." He checked his watch. "I guess I broke my record of finishing a mission in 59 minutes 24 seconds."

"Okay that's all for tonight. I don't dare to badmouth the psycho since he came back." Vermouth waved her hands slightly as a sign for dismiss.

"Did someone call me a psycho?" There is a murderous intent in Gin's eyes as his face began to change under the moonlight.

A wolf howl could be heard throughout the city.

* * *

 _ **You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

 _ **You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run**_

 _ **You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**_

 _ **You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination**_

 _ **But all the while you hear the creature creepin'up behind**_

 _ **You're out of time**_

* * *

My POV

In the morning, I proceed to the headquarters to provide with the monthly "report". When I went to so-call party area for Halloween, I saw many people lying on the ground. "It sure is a crazy party huh?" I thought as I saw Gin sitting on the ground with his hand on his forehead. "Hey Gin, is that a hangover?" I greeted him as I went over to help him up. "I guess so, Paradise. Bring me to the medical centre so I could grab some painkillers." Slowly, we headed our way towards the medical room.

I have never realised what happened last night.

I have never realised that Gin is grinning wickedly.

I have never realised that there is a bright yellow glow in his eyes…

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 ***** The Qwerty company thing is obviously made up. I did not own such company if there is even one.

Okay I'm back! Here's the crack I promised you guys. I actually wanted to use smooth criminal. Basically Vermouth is telling a story, then Gin came back, then something that will make me change this story to M-rated happened. This story is a bit short as compared to others, but I'm really just rushing through this story without even checking for grammatical errors. I have basically very little free time now that my common test is next week and promotional exam being four weeks away. WAHHH Gone are the days~ When my heart was young and grey~

Okay okay I'll end my grumbling now. This took my quite long. Anyways I need more requests. So far I've written romance, friendship, humour, family, tragedy and supernatural. I need more themes!

*Special Announcement*

I am going to include OCs into chapter 10 as a special. And this opportunity goes to none other than my most loyal reader, Nanako-san. Well, others could join in the action by pming me, but I might reject if I can't think of anything. Don't worry, there will be a special from time to time. To Nanako-san, it's okay if you didn't want to appear.

OC form

Your Name and Codename:

Your appearance:

Your personality:

Special things about yourself (e.g. having powers, is a shinigami):

Background story(if any):

Lastly, GO LISTEN TO THIS SONG!

See you! Luv you


	7. Special Chapter: Tribute to Country

SongFic101

Special Tribute Chapter

Disclaimer: I did not own Detective Conan or any NDP songs.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Sorry to disappoint you, but this chapter is unrelated. I just don't know where else to put this.

This is a tribute to my country.

Sigh~ I will to make a short story at the end, okay?

* * *

 _There's no place I'd rather be,_

 _This will always be a part of me._

 _And even though I've roamed the world,_

 _It's still my home I long to see._

 _~There's no place I'd rather be (2007)_

 _Whenever I'm feeling low,_

 _I look around me and I know,_

 _There's a place that would stay within me,_

 _Wherever I may choose to go_

 _~Home (1998)_

I have not exactly "roamed" the world. However, I had travelled to many places, for example, Japan, Malaysia and China. Yet, I always get homesick wherever I go, even if it is only for a short period of time. I will miss the delicious food like chicken rice and laksa, speaking "singlish", how my friends and I like to complain about everything as our past time, and even how we "chope" seat with tissue paper. I guess this place has become a part of me, for it's my home I always long to see.

 _In a heartbeat, I will be there for you,_

 _~In a heartbeat (2011)_

In a heartbeat, they will be there for me. Whenever something happens, they will be right here and now to support me. That's when I know I will never want to leave my home, as this is where my family and friends are.

 _So now we look around us and we see,_

 _A nation built with love by you and me,_

 _A land to treasure right down to the core,_

 _Our home, our heart, our Singapore_

 _~Our Singapore (2015)_

Now, the nation is a beautiful garden city. But let's not take that for granted. Let us work hard together and welcome the next 50 years of Singapore.

Happy birthday Singapore! May we look forward to SG100.

* * *

 **Okay, here's a short story I promised you.**

A woman about her mid-twenties knocked on the door of Mouri Detective Agency. "Tou-san"

An old man turned towards the door. "Ran, you came back."

Ran, a stunning woman of twenty-five, smiled. "It's good to be back."

"I had always wanted to come home. There's no other place better than my home."

 _This is home, surely._

 _As my senses tell me,_

 _This is where, I won't be alone_

"These years in America had been very lonely. I had even consider quitting my job and come back to find a job here. I really hope that the company will transfer me back here to work." Ran sighed. "I miss you, Dad"

Kogoro hug Ran tightly. "I miss you too, Ran."

* * *

 ** _For this is where, I know I'm home_**


	8. Chapter 7: Sugar

SongFic101

Chapter 7: Sugar

Summary: This is a collection of short songfics that is based on possible outcomes and situations in Detective Conan. Might contain OC. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan and the song, "Sugar" by Maroon 5.

Gentle Reminder: This fanfiction is best read while hearing the song.

* * *

"What do you mean by 'what'?" Sato yelled into the phone speaker. "I've been waiting here for the past 30 minutes and you're saying that you had forgotten our date?" From the other side of the line, the man stammered, "Err…You can go out with…with… Miyamoto-san or something?"

"Baka! Don't bother asking me out on a date ever again. Bye!" Sato barked as she pressed the 'end call' button and checked the time. It was about three in the afternoon yet she had nowhere to go. If she called Yumi, she will have to risk being teased and then have her eardrums burst when she broke the news to Yumi. "Eh?" Sato saw a person hid behind a wall at the corner of her eye. "Isn't that…" She walked towards the wall.

"Yumi. What are you doing here?" The traffic police grin sheepishly. "I…I am just passing by." Sato frowned at Yumi as Yumi tried to change the subject. "Anyway, since that idiot ditched you, let's go shopping." Without a second thought, she pulled Sato along with her.

For the whole day, they had went to many places, ranging from buying clothes to eating desserts. They stopped at a shop where Yumi forced Sato to try on a dress together with a pair of heels, and completed her look with a pair of dangling earrings and light make up. "Perfect." Yumi smiled satisfyingly at her end product. "Come on. I know of a place where they sell great dishes."

They entered the restaurant and found their seat. As they were flipping through the menu, the classical music changed into a music of faster pace. The song was the recently famous "Sugar".

 _I am hurting baby, I am broken down,_

 _I need your loving, loving,_

 _I need it now._

Sato listened attentively as she thought, "Oh? Adam's voice actually sound quite similar to Takagi's." She shook her head and screamed at herself silently. "Why am I still thinking about that idiot?"

 _When I am without you,_

 _I am something weak,_

 _You've got me begging, begging_

 _I am on my knees._

In order to push that guy out of her mind, Sato started drinking her wine more quickly until Yumi stopped her. With a mysterious grin, Yumi asked her follow her to a place. She brought her to a tent and indicated her to stand in front of the tent, suggesting that it was a surprise.

 _I don't wanna be needing your love,_

 _I just wanna be deep in your love,_

 _And it's killing me when you're away (oh baby),_

 _'_ _Cause I really don't care where you are,_

 _I just wanna be there where you are,_

 _And I gotta get one little taste._

The curtains of the tent dropped, revealing Takagi holding a mic and singing with a band playing behind him. Yumi went giggling uncontrollably with a remote control in her hands and escaped to the side.

 _Sugar, yes please._

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _I'm right here, cause I need,_

 _Little love and little sympathy._

Sato widened her eyes in shock and she frozed, unable to utter another word. His voice was very smoothing, and he seems like he was begging her to say "yes" with his pleading eyes.

 _Yeah you show me good loving,_

 _Make it alright,_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life._

 _Sugar, yes please._

 _Won't you come and put it down on me._

He kneeled down on his knees and held a diamond ring when he finished the song. "I may have a lot of faults, and I may not be the best person in the world. But there is one thing that I am sure of. There is no one else in the world that love you like I do." He plucked up his courage and asked. "Would you marry me?"

In that instance, many chants of "yes" filled the place. Sato held her hand up to stop the chanting. "Indeed, you have many faults." She paused for a while and eyed the man. "But my answer is yes." There were cheers almost immediately and Yumi was jumping enthusiastically at the side.

"I love you Wataru." She whispered and Takagi put the engagement ring on her finger. "Me too, Miwako." He replied as his lips touched hers.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

This idea came when I am watching the MV of Sugar. Maroon 5 rocks man!

This is another story typed out WITHOUT checking for grammatical errors. I wanted to bang myself in the head for all those errors when I re-read the previous chapters. Kill me already!

To Nanoko-san (yay I spelt it correctly): I forgot to ask a question. What is your gender? I need it for special chapter. Of course I will accept your request, however, I might make it into a separate one-shot as the song is too short. Oh wait... Can you do the supermarket request I sent for your story? I want to see they shopping together like a couple…

I have created a new tumblr account. Thanks to Let'sWriteDis-san. My new account is hermioneemerson. I will upload pictures, song of the day, and I may sing some songs~~~

Wah! It's already 11 p.m. I have school tomorrow! Go listen to this song! BYE~~~


	9. Chapter 8: Monster

SongFic101

Chapter 8: Monster

Summary: This is a collection of short songfics that is based on possible outcomes and situations in Detective Conan. Might contain OC. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan and the song, "Monster" by Skillet.

Gentle Reminder: This fanfiction is best read while hearing the song.

Warning: There is slight mention of blood and harming others…not that this really matters anyway.

* * *

Akai sat on his bed, rolled a cigarette and popped it between his lips. He lit his cigarette and took a puff. The memories of the event came flashing through in his mind.

The FBI had organised a surprise attack to capture the Black Organisation high ranking members. They arrived at the location of the meeting and had waited for the organisation members to appear. Unaware of the plan, the crows came at the designated time. The FBI proceeded to ambush and corner them.

Nevertheless, they escaped.

The FBI was so close to arresting those people. He was close to catching that bastard. Yet, they escaped. He should had known that there was some kind of secret passageway. He should had known that the silver haired wolf was cunning. He should had known they had already sense something. He should had known…yet he was too careless.

 _The secret side of me,_

 _I never let you see,_

 _I keep it caged,_

 _But I can't control it._

That face. He wanted to rip it apart. He doesn't want to turn that man into the police. He wanted to deal with him himself. He wanted to slice his skin and watch as the crimson red flows down from the beautifully crafted patterns. He wanted to see the agony in that man's eyes as he begged for mercy. That man named Gin. That very man who took away Akemi's life.

 _So stay away from me_

 _The beast is ugly_

 _I feel the rage_

 _And I just can't hold it_

He had asked Jodie to keep her distance from him. He told her to keep some dignity. He told her that his love for her was gone That was all a lie.

The anger he had kept inside him was changing him. He could feel it. Or perhaps that's just who he really was. He had just hidden it deep within. He was sadistic, vengeful and dangerous. Dangerous. This might be the real reason why he avoided Jodie. He did not want her to get hurt. He could not tell her this reason though. Given her character, she would not give up on him and would stick to him. Jodie was stubborn, after all.

 _It's scratching on the walls,_

 _In the closet, in the halls,_

 _It comes awake,_

 _And I can't control it,_

 _In my body, in my head,_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

 _Make it end!_

He scratched his head and grasped his hair, threatening to pull out every single strain of his hair. The other side of him was awakening. He felt his body burning with hatred. He should not let him go. The thought of Gin might had hurt several other people made him loathed himself even more.

"Am I becoming mad?" He wasn't so sure anymore. Akai clenched his fist and punched the wall and screamed, his messy hair resembled that of an insane man. There was two person in this universe that could rescue him out of this darkness. One of them was Jodie. The other was gone.

 _I feel it deep within,_

 _It's just beneath the skin,_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

 _I hate what I've become,_

 _The nightmare's just begun,_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

 _I, I feel like a monster,_

 _I, I feel like a monster._

He groaned and buried his face in the pillow. He was tired. Really tired. The tears he had been holding back came running down endlessly and he dropped the façade he wore in front of people.

"What had happened to me?"

He had turned into a monster.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Woah I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER. Guess who's back?

I finally finish this story. I admit this story was VERY short, I am really sorry for that. Just so you know, I won't post for another 3 weeks to a month. After my promotional exam, I guarantee that I will be posting up much faster, like about 1 to 2 stories per week. I really need to study. I get like 18 over 30 for my essay. How am I not surprised.

I wonder if I should add a sequel to this. I had a song in mind but the scene is the thing that is bothering me. Give me some ideas. Requests are always welcomed.

To RainbowKittyRune: I listens to any songs that sounds nice to me, it all depends on my mood. I usually don't listen to rock, but there were a few exceptions. (I adore "My songs know what you did in the dark" by fallout boys and "force" by superfly.)

To wushu723: really sorry but you have to wait. I had finished Magic Kaitou 1412 so I've an idea of what to write.

Let's see. *gasped* We are at chapter 8 already? One more chapter to Special Chapter-Chapter 10. OCs are still welcomed to join in the fun!

* * *

OC form

Your Name and Codename:

Your appearance and gender:

Your personality:

Special things about yourself (e.g. having powers, is a shinigami):

How do you want to make an appearence/Background story (if any):

* * *

Lastly, here's a way to find my tumblr account. (just find "hermioneemerson tumblr" on google and click on Paradise) I will upload song of the day, you can listen to my crappy singing, ask me about anything or give me story requests. So be sure to drop by.

That's all for today. Go listen to this song!


	10. Chapter 9: Shooting Star

SongFic101

Chapter 9: Shooting Star

Summary: This is a collection of short songfics that is based on possible outcomes and situations in Detective Conan. Might contain OC. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan and the song, "Shooting Star" by Owl City.

Gentle Reminder: This fanfiction is best read while hearing the song. Serve it as ending song.

* * *

"Botchama, are you sure that you want to do this? It is extremely dangerous and…"

"Geez Jii-chan. You are making a big fuss out of nothing again. Plus…" A young teenager with messy brown hair smirked. "That's when all the fun comes in." The old man sighed and proceeded to press a secret button that was hidden under the bar. The pool table swirled around, revealing some parcels.

"This plan is very risky. Be careful."

* * *

On the other hand, the Kaito kid task force surrounded the perimeter and was more than ready to catch the phantom thief. A note was sent by Kaito KID to steal the gem, Night Stars.

Nakamori-keibu came out from the control room in the museum and headed to the heavily guarded rooftop. He went on barking orders at his subordinates to prepare for the heist.

"Here. Wear this." Adviser Suzuki threw a gas mask over to the inspector. "Now, you will guard this small area with the jewel display. The zone after this small area will be full of traps. The alarm will be activated in a few minutes time and anyone that tries to get near to the gem will definitely get caught. KID will had no chance of stealing the gem." He pointed to the sky and continued. "There are many helicopters. If KID tried to escape by flight, it will be totally impossible."

 ** _Heh. You think._**

"I still don't understand." Nakamori-keibu shrugged. "Why do you order my men to be out of the rooftop?" The old man shook his head.

"I thought you would know better by now. KID is a master of disguise. Having more people will increase his chances of stealing the gem. I trust that you will protect the gem. Unless…" He went on and pulled the inspector's face hard. "You are Kaito KID, which does not seemed to be the case."

With a minute left till the heist, the crowd of Kaito KID supporters were cheering louder than ever. When the clock strikes exactly eight times, a voice rang. "Ladies and gentleman! Thank you for attending the show."

When the smoke cleared, KID appeared on the opposite building, which is significantly taller than the museum. "There seems to be great difficulty if I take the jewel myself." KID faked a thinking pose, and then elegantly bow. "I guess I had to politely ask for the Night Stars to come to me." This comment sparked different reactions from the crowd.

Kaito KID waved his finger to signal for the jewel to come to him. At that very moment, the display case was opened with some smoke and the jewel started floating rapidly by itself towards Kaito KID. "What had happened?" Nakamori-keibu shouted in both shock and anger while KID held the gem in his hand gleefully. The inspector motioned to Adviser Suzuki to close the alarm system, to which the latter took out a remote control and pressed the button on it.

"Grr… Kaito KID!" Nakamori-keibu dashed out of the rooftop with his men trying desperately to catch up with him while Adviser Suzuki approached the display case. "Goodbye!" Kaito KID vanished in a puff of smoke. Nakamori-keibu ran all the way to the opposite building.

* * *

 ** _Hehe…The gem is in my hands now._**

"Feeling satisfied? Nakamori-keibu." The glasses glinted. "Or should I say, Kaito KID?"

Standing in front of Nakamori-keibu was a small boy, or more commonly known as the KID killer, Edogawa Conan. They were at a corridor. 'Nakamori-keibu' grinned. "Took you long enough."

* * *

Flashback

A day before the heist, Jii-san sneaked into the control room and tampered with the system.

On the day itself, Kuroba Kaito secretly knocked out Nakamori-keibu with a stun gun. Next, he carefully placed his ultra-sticky face mask on and successfully disguise as Nakamori-keibu. Then, he went control room to double check that the hack still works. He proceeded to the rooftop, get his face pinched as he expected, wore the gas mask and waited in the small safe zone.

Meanwhile, Jii-san disguised as the Kaito KID and waited for the right moment to appear. Here came the trick. After Jii-san showed up on the opposite building as the 'Kaito KID', he played the recorder with Kuroba's voice. 'Nakamori-keibu' triggered the hack and made the display case opened automatically with some smoke. He quickly switched the gem with a light and fake gem that was attached to an invisible string. With a setup* previously made, the gem was made to look as if it had floated by itself.

* * *

"You checked the weather forecast and specifically choose a day when it rains. The slightly foggy sky will lower the visibility so that the invisible string cannot be seen." Scary shiny glasses-san continued. "You act as Nakamori-keibu to pretend that the string wasn't there and increase the reliability of the gem floating. This is just a simple levitation magic trick. After you came to this building, you and your assistant will disguise as a policeman and sneak away with the gem. Nakamori-keibu will seem to be knocked out _after_ he came to this building."

"Correct! Tantei-kun," He held the gem under the moonlight. Suddenly, the gem started to glow and the sky was filled with shooting stars. "A meteor shower?" Kaito KID raised his eyebrow. "Seems fitting for the Night Stars." He tossed the gem to Conan and bowed. "Unfortunately, this is not the gem I wanted."

Conan prepared to power his shoes for the annoying soccer kick. At this moment, Jii-san arrived at the corridor. Kaito KID dodged the soccer ball and made his escape in the usual puff of smoke.

 ** _We will meet again, tantei-kun._**

* * *

 _When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,_

 _Then it's time for you to shine_

 _Brighter than the shooting star,_

 _So shine no matter where you are_

 _Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,_

 _'Cause it's time for you to shine_

 _Brighter than a shooting star,_

 _So shine no matter where you are, tonight_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I had great difficulties with this chapter, from thinking of a magic trick to relating this story with the song. There may be many discrepancies, I am really sorry because this is not my strength. There are lots of grammar mistakes. The song is really good for writing Kaito KID songs and all but I came up with this crappy story. I apologise for this.

Phoenix Wright: Objection! There is contradiction in your story...

Hermione: Sorry :(

The OC submission is closed for I had started writing the story. I will try my best to fit you guys into the story. Plus, there will be a special chapter 20 so look forward to that.

The request related to story plot until A Scarlet is officially opened. You can send requests for Bourbon/Tooru Amuro/Furuya Rei and many other characters.

Next chapter is the special chapter 10 and there will be lots of crack. Please enjoy.

Lastly, listen to the song and see you next time.


	11. Short stories for fun

SongFic101

Short Stories for fun

* * *

I am NEVER going to end this series.

Apologies and more apologies. I know I had yet to update for a while, but after so long, my inspiration for SP Chapter 10 is gone for a very long time. BUT no worries, my inspirations are back... Well kind of.

Thank you for all the requests! I will accept all of them for now.

For the one who send Midori (you know who you are), it's okay. I am more talkative than that. *silently squeeze back*

Here's some random ideas I thought of (with my friends) as apologies and also for some laughter. Don't come after me if you don't find them funny.

* * *

 **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**

After snow white ate the poison apple, the seven dwarfs prayed for a miracle. However, the prince fall in love with the queen and never appeared. The sevens dwarfs were so sad that they all ate the poison apple and died. The prince later found out that the evil queen is a demon in disguise. The queen dug out the prince's heart and ate it to remain beautiful.

~inspiration from _Painted Skin (chinese story)_

* * *

 **Sleeping Beauty**

"As the princess was cursed by pricking her finger on a spinning wheel, she needs to be woken up by something sharp." The good fairy said. "But we shall lie that she can only be awaken by true love's kiss."

The prince kissed the princess and the spell was broken. What actually woke the princess?

"I mean seriously? How long have you NOT shave? Your mustache pricks me up." The princess grumbled.

* * *

 **Rapunzel**

When the prince reached the top of the castle, he was shocked.

"Oh I'm so sorry." The bald girl said. "It's just a wig. I don't think my head could withstand your weight anyway."

* * *

 **Cinderella**

"What do you mean by I'm your daughter?" Cinderella asked.

The King explained that she was stolen when she was young. Cinderella is actually the long lost sister of the prince.

~inspiration from the typical Korean/Taiwanese drama

* * *

 **The Little Mermaid**

The Mermaid killed the prince, ripped his soul, left a letter and jumped into the sea to become the foams of the sea.

"Dear Princess,

I am sorry that I killed your husband. However, you should thank me. After all, you wanted him dead anyway. That's all, enjoy your life.

With love, the mermaid.

p.s. Gentle reminder to celebrate softly. If you need assistance on how to fake sadness, find my sisters. Goodbye, future queen of both kingdoms.

* * *

 **Beauty and the beast**

The beast became mad and ate the beauty. A few days later, he was poisoned to death because the beauty was infected with smelly disease.

* * *

Okay I just gave you a list of random stories.

Hint: The special chapter is related in a way

Goodbye and enjoy :)


	12. Notice for delay of stories

To all my dearest readers,

I understand that I had not been updating for a long while, however, there is a major examination until November and I cannot afford to neglect it. After that, I would need to prepare for graduation as well as my holiday trip. It is unfortunate for me to say that I would not be able to update until December, though I had planned out all of the requests I had received. I need time to find my inspirations too, especially after months of studying and re-reading _Pride and Prejudice_. Please bear with me for a couple of weeks.

I had painfully realised long ago that my grammar and limited vocabulary is absolutely gross. Therefore, I would like it if anyone would volunteer to help me check all my stories for its atrocious spelling and grammatical errors. If not, would any one of you be so kind to introduce me to a free beta software of sorts?

Finally, I feel that I may not have the capacity to write 101 stories, therefore, I welcome any songfic entries to be added to the collection. I will definitely credit you for the work, however, the story must be appropriate.

You can contact me through my tumblr account. Just type hermioneemerson in Google search and press on Paradise

Have a nice day, and I look forward to writing again in December.

Love, Hermione E.


End file.
